


Past, Present, Future

by ArrowOlicityAJ



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: Bring back Jack Team Nathan, F/M, Gen, chapter FOUR is here!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowOlicityAJ/pseuds/ArrowOlicityAJ
Summary: WANT MORE Elizabeth and Nathan...well read on. This story will explore Elizabeth in her current life while visiting memories from the past. What will her future hold? This story was inspired by episodes 7X8 and 7X9. More chapters to come!!
Relationships: Elizabeth Thatcher/Jack Thornton, Elizabeth Thornton/Nathan Grant Elizabeth Thornton/Lucas Buchard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Past Present Future

Inspired by Episode 7x8 "Into the Woods"

Elizabeth felt the wind through her hair as she galloped up the hill to their spot. The grass and flowers were tall and the trees stood green all around in the bloom of spring. Just up ahead at the top was the place she had come to know so well and hold so dear.

She rode with the gentle rhythm on the horse she had come to love. Jack's horse. Riding made her feel like she was flying; moving through time and space, through the past, the present, and the future. It was her rides to their spot that she loved to go to "get the cobwebs out." Enjoying the peace of the moment, being one with her horse, and the beauty all around her. It was in the peace of the moment that she allowed her mind to drift.

She would never forget the day when Jack taught her to ride. He sat behind her on the horse, for her safety course. Even at a proper acceptable distance from her she couldn't help but feel his heat. She could sense his protective presence and could see his dashing and flirtatious grin even from behind.

"Alright, how do I get him to slow down?"

Jack grabbed her hands on the reins from behind and stopped the horse. Elizabeth blushed at the intimacy of his arms around her. She felt his safety, she felt his warmth and caught his scent in his closeness as the horse began to stop. Elizabeth turned her head to him, her lips so close to his.

"I said slow down, not stop."

Looking at her with passion in his eyes. "We can take it as slow as you want."

Elizabeth felt herself blush all over again as she felt her whole body chill at the memory of Jack's presence.

She could feel her whole body vibrate with love and passion again. Like he was riding behind her still. Elizabeth felt like she was spinning in slow motion. A beautiful passionate trance that she never wanted to end.

As Elizabeth headed into town for a few things at the mercantile, Lucas Buchard waved at her from across the street. She sensed his handsome eyes on her, she turned and headed his direction. From a good distance away, she saw his smile radiate in her direction. Elizabeth blushed with a bit of self-consciousness. She wasn't sure how to think or feel about the attention, the admiration that she was getting from the handsome Saloon Owner.

Elizabeth's mind drifted again to her late husband. Just a short time ago, all the attention and admiration was from Jack Thornton. Jack had been on her mind much more as of recent. Little Jack, a constant welcome reminder of his father, wasn't a baby anymore. His clothes were becoming smaller every day. She felt a swell of emotion at that thought. He needed his father.

It had been over a year, but she couldn't shake his presence all around her. It was as if he was present in so many ways yet so far away. Her family in Hope Valley had helped her heal, and move forward, and for that, she would be ever so grateful. Her heart belonged to her husband and a part of it would always be gone with him. But in her current time she was learning to let her heart ...at least feel and be open again.

"Elizabeth!" Lucas called out to her from outside the saloon.

"Lucas, Hi." She greeted him with a smile.

"How's your writing coming?"

"It's going well." She smiled.

And it truly was. Inspiration for her writing has been flowing generously lately. Lots of moments that she was able to explore where her heart is. Being able to put that inspiration into her writing made it all that more powerful, and easy to write.

"You know I think very highly of…. your work Elizabeth"

"Indeed." She smiled at him. Knowing what else he was probably thinking.

"Thank you for your support and encouragement. It really means a lot."

"My pleasure."

Elizabeth found it endearing that Lucas took such an interest in her writing. And she certainly found it fortunate that she had so much in common with him.

Elizabeth could not hold back her admiration for Lucas. His leadership skills and his charm was, well, welcoming. He was indeed quite the catch. Any woman would be ever so blessed to have found him.

Lucas looked up from the saloon porch as a parade of horses headed into Hope Valley. The sound of the horses hooves created an interesting sight and sound. Halting their conversation, Lucas and Elizabeth look up in curiosity. On the horses was a squadron of mounties.

Mounties.

Elizabeth glanced up with a look of interest. Without saying anything more to Lucas or even saying good day, she began to walk quickly toward the sea of redcoats on their horses.

...Looking for him, where is he? ...Over and over she looked everywhere. Running, yelling his name! Jack...Jack! He must be here. Looking for the face she loved. Please let my Jack be home!

It all came back to her. She re-lived it all again. Looking at the sea of mounties.

Elizabeth's eyes filled to the brim at the memory. She was completely taken back in time at the similarity of this happening. She remembered finally seeing him jump off his horse and run to her sweeping her up into a passionate embrace. He was home, and safe.

Through her tears, she blinked. Nathan Grant.

"Elizabeth!"

Constable Nathan Grant saw Elizabeth with her face buried in her hands, tears running free, and completely frozen to the spot.

Nathan jumped off his horse out of the parade of mounties and quickly ran to her.

"Elizabeth, are you ok?"

"Nathan?...she said through sobs"

"Nathan."

"Sorry I..." Smiling up at him. Relieved but crying.

"I…..I…".Elizabeth not managing any words.

..."Jack."

The fear, the tears, the love, the passion, the pain all came flooding back.

"Oh wow,... Elizabeth." Recognizing immediately what was happening with her.

"I'm so sorry. The mounties...of course. I'm….I'm so sorry."

Nathan moved to embrace her. He seemed to be wanting to move heaven Earth for Elizabeth in sobs.

Elizabeth felt his warmth and his strong arms wrap around her. It felt so perfect to be held by him in this moment. It was Jack she was envisioning moments ago but Nathan was here now and his comfort meant so much. Nathan had become a friend. A friend that understood her. He was a mountie. A shared passion between both of them.

"Elizabeth, let me take you home. ...Please allow me to take you home."

Nathan helped Elizabeth upon his horse. Nathan embraced her from behind as they trotted through town, and past a glaring and concerned Lucas from the saloon. She again felt the warm protection from a mountie.

"Okay, class. Tomorrow is our nature walk field trip. Please make sure you have your permission forms turned in so that you can go!"

"Class dismissed!"

The students pick up their books and bags and head for the door of the schoolhouse. Elizabeth was excited to take the children on a trip tomorrow. From the sounds of excitement she could hear in their voices as they dismissed, she could tell the children were too.

"Nathan!"

"Oh, Hi Elizabeth." "I have Allie's permission form for the trip tomorrow."

"Thanks, Nathan. She smiled at him. "I know she's really looking forward to it".

"Hi, Uncle Nathan! Did you bring my permission form? I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Sure did Allie!"

Allie turned to join her friends.

Joining Elizabeth in step. "How are you….feeling? "I know yesterday was…"

"Nathan," interrupting him, I really appreciate you taking me home. It really meant a lot to me."

"Elizabeth, ...if... you ever want to talk about anything. Please know that I'm here."

"Of course. Thank you so much." She smiled up at him.

"I'm so glad you are back in town. Was your mission successful?"

"It was. Thanks, Elizabeth."

"Look, Mrs. Thornton, an arrowhead!"

Emily ran to the group in the woods excitedly to show everyone. Elizabeth was so glad to have the kids out and about experiencing the world outside the walls of the classroom. She was ever so grateful for the teaching job and her students over the last couple of years. The students kept her motivated. God had her still in Hope Valley for a purpose and that was clear. She was glad to be able to teach them so much about life, love, and the world. Yet even still, everywhere were memories of Jack. The schoolroom where she taught every day, was built by Jack. Her teacher bell... Oh boy, she felt the emotions swell.

"Mrs. Thornton, look at this flower, what is this?"

"Purple coneflower I believe. Makes a really good tea." Thankful for the distraction and the jar back to the present reality.

"I better go get some more then!"

The wind started to pick up. Elizabeth looked over the mountain range. She did not like what she saw. The leaves on the trees and the trees themselves seem to wave a groan of protest over the mountain landscape.

"Children, we must get going. The wind is picking up."

"Awww." The children regretfully sighed, packed up, and followed along.

In no time, the wind went from a bit strong to violent. A serious mountain storm was upon them. She had to get the children to safety now.

"Quickly, children! I know where to go. Grab hands, don't let go. Follow me!"

Walking through the wind became increasingly difficult by the minute.

"Mrs. Thornton, my arrowhead!"

"Emily, no, it's ok. We'll be back for it later!"

"No! My arrowhead!"

Emily let go of her classmates' hands and took off to the clearing where she left her basket.

"Elizabeth!"

Nathan appeared on his horse.

"Nathan!" Elizabeth sighed in relief. You can always count on a mountie to be there just when you need them.

"Emily! She took off"

"I'll get her. Elizabeth stay here in the cabin please." "Don't leave. I've got her."

Elizabeth led the children to the safety of a hunting cabin. Luckily they happened to be close to the cabin, and luckily, she remembered where it was. Maybe it wasn't luck.

"Mrs. Thornton, Emily took off!" "...Her arrowhead"

"I know. Constable Grant is going to find her. We just need to wait it out here."

The children looked terrified. Elizabeth knew she had to do something to calm them. She ushered them into the cabin, got them settled, and started a fire. It was a small hunting cabin, but it had everything they needed at the moment. She knew she had to be strong but she was just as terrified as they were. The thought of Emily all alone and Nathan in harm's way. Not to mention the thought of something happening to the children when they were in her care.

Elizabeth sat down with them by the fire.

"You know what children when I was scared once my dear friend Abigail reminded me of this verse in the Bible."

Fear not, I am with you;

Be not dismayed, for I am your God.

I will strengthen you,

I will uphold you with My righteous right hand

Isaiah 41:10

Sometimes we are afraid. But God is with us. And He's with Emily right now too.

"Mrs. Thornton! Mrs. Thornton!" The sound of Emily's voice was heard faintly through the wind outside.

"Emily!"

Elizabeth knew that Emily was near and she had to get to her.

"Children, I won't be gone long but I need you to stay here. Promise?" The children shook their heads concerningly.

"Robert, you're in charge."

Elizabeth stepped outside the cabin. She knew what she was doing was risky. But Emily had to be near. She could hear her, and she couldn't just stand by and wait.

"Emily!"

"Mrs. Thornton!, Mrs. Thornton!"

"Emily keep calling out!"

Elizabeth spied Emily hanging on to the brush and as quickly as she could went to her.

Nathan found them both.

"Grab on to me" he shouted as he pulled them through the wind and led them to the cabin.

"They're back, they're ok!" shouted the children in relief

Everyone was now in the cabin, relieved to be out of harm's way.

"It looks like the storm won't be passing anytime soon everyone. The path you took up the mountain is now unpassable. It's best to stay right where we are. We may have to stay through the night. Elizabeth we might want to check the kitchen. I'll try to manage some firewood."

"Nathan, what about their parents. They're going to be worried sick! What should we do?"

"Elizabeth there is nothing we can do but wait it out." I made sure that Bill knew I was on my way up the mountain to look for you and the kids. They know that you're not alone up here Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled at that small bit of relief as she followed Nathan to the porch.

"Thank you for coming to our rescue." She looked up at him.

"You are not hurt or anything are you?"

Elizabeth noticed Nathan looking unsettled, and perhaps a bit cross.

"What's wrong?"

"There's nothing."

"If there's something on your mind, please just say it."

"Ok, how about this. How about today you put both our lives in danger. How about it wasn't smart for you to go after Emily in those conditions. You should have stayed in the cabin and let me do my Job Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was taken aback by the sternness of his words. This was unexpected. She wasn't sure how to think or feel.

It took a good while. A few hours of funny stories and some happy songs by the fire, but the kids managed to give in to sleep in the next room.

Late that night Elizabeth and Nathan sat by a warm fire. The glow of the fire was serene, warm, and cozy. Shadows danced on the wooden walls of the cabin. She was nervous at the thought of spending the night with Nathan. But a little excited all the same. Maybe this could finally be the opportunity they needed to talk. She knew that he was upset with her about going out after Emily. And too, they really haven't managed to have an uninterrupted conversation in the last few months. Elizabeth was aware of his concerns in regards to her outing with Lucas a few days ago. She knew that perhaps he had a lot on his mind. And maybe his stern words to her earlier rooted in frustration in regards to her relationship to Lucas.

"What a day huh?" Nathan finished poking the fire and sat down next to Elizabeth.

"Yes. Thanks for all your help with the children. I don't know how I could have done anything without you today."

"Elizabeth, the way you handled the kids today...You are so good at what you do. You are an amazing teacher. This was a difficult day indeed."

"I didn't do it alone." She looked up and smiled.

"Nathan, about earlier. I"m sorry I went after Emily. It's just that I could hear her so close. I knew I had to get to her."

"Elizabeth, I know….. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. It's just the thought of something happening to you tore through me like a knife, like nothing I've felt before. I should have got to you much sooner than I did.

Elizabeth was quite taken aback. She didn't know how to react to that.

Nathan cleared his throat and restated himself in a more professional manner.

"It's my job to protect you. Elizabeth, this morning, in town, when I was returning with the mounties…." Shifting the subject.

"Oh Nathan, I'm sorry I lost my emotions on you." I really feel bad. I hated for you to see me that way."

"Elizabeth, it's ok. I was glad to be there for you."

"It's just that, I've been having so many memories of him lately. It's like he's still here with me, everywhere - and when I saw the mounties…"

"And when you put me on your horse…"

"And little Jack…"

Elizabeth couldn't hold it in any longer. The emotions and the stress of the day and now reliving this morning...it all came pouring out again.

"I'm sorry Nathan."

"Elizabeth, it's ok. I have a bit of an understanding of what you've been through. I've been a mountie for many years, I've seen and experienced loss very closely."

Nathan grabbed his handkerchief for her and moved closer to her. He took her hand in comfort.

Elizabeth looked at him, and couldn't help but take notice of the sparkle in his eyes even in the darkness lit only by fire. The contact of his hand on hers felt really amazing. She had been wanting to connect with him in such a manner for quite some time, becoming a bit frustrated in fact. She was not sure why he had held himself back when clearly sparks seemed to fly when they were together.

"Elizabeth I have to tell you something. I have been waiting for the right time to tell you this. And after this morning, I think the time is now."

Elizabeth turned to him, fairly certain that she knew what he was going to say.

"Elizabeth. I knew Jack. I knew your husband well and we became close. He and I worked together on his last assignment. He spoke of you very often. In fact, I felt I knew you very well before we even met."

Elizabeth was in shock. Nathan knew Jack. Jack knew Nathan. She couldn't believe this was happening. Not at all what she expected him to say!

"Oh Nathan, I don't know what to say…..please go on. I want to hear about his last days."

"Elizabeth, I was with him when the accident happened. I was the one that tried to save him. Elizabeth I swear to you, I did everything that I could. There was just no way…"

Nathan bent his head down in sorrow.

"I was there when he spoke his last words... which were about you."

"He fought, Elizabeth. He fought so hard for you. His only thoughts and words were of you. He loved you so very much. I'm so sorry Elizabeth, I tried, there was nothing I could do to save him."

"Jack sent me to you Elizabeth. He told me to go to Hope Valley and look out for you always. After his death, I made sure to convey his last wishes to the mountie leadership. They agreed to honor his wishes and allow me to come to Hope Valley."

"Oh, Nathan. I wish I would have known."

"Elizabeth, I know you must be furious with me not telling you sooner but I…

"Nathan, I don't really know what to say." She was kind of numb and rooted to the spot.

"I had to keep my distance from you. From the moment we met, I realized everything Jack said about you was true. I totally understood why he was completely in love with you. Every word he spoke about you was true and I could identify with Jack completely. You are an incredible gift Elizabeth. The most beautiful person I've ever met. I knew I had to guard my heart… and allow your's time to heal. I knew if I became close to you, nothing could hold me back from giving you everything you need and deserve. It was my promise to Jack, to look after you Elizabeth, and in my mind, that went for your heart as well. I didn't want to cause any more pain and heartache for you then already existed. Elizabeth I hope you understand."

He took both of her hands in his.

"It was never my intention to pursue you." "I'm not sure about how you feel about that now. I will leave the future of our relationship to your terms Elizabeth. My mission was to protect you, be there for you and little Jack when needed, and to honor your husband's wishes."

Elizabeth was numb. Her mind was slowly trying to process this information. Her tears began to flow again, turning into sobs. Nathan moved closer to wrap both arms around her. Their foreheads were together. Elizabeth felt nothing but safety and protection in his arms. He wasn't Jack, he was Nathan... and it felt ok. She absolutely adored Nathan. Especially now. This new knowledge that Jack had sent him, and for him to be honorable above all else, made her adore him all the more. Even though she could tell that there was something between them, for so long she thought he was just shy, or perhaps avoiding her, but she wasn't sure why. Until now.

Jack in his letter told her to not be afraid to open her heart to love again. Was it time now to open her heart to Nathan? Could it be possible to love two men in such a way? She decided it had to be worth the risk.

"Oh Nathan."

They were so sitting so close to each other now. The tension between them now was igniting like the flames that provided their only light.

"Elizabeth, can I kiss you?." He said in the most quiet, polite, yet desperate voice.

"Oh, Nathan... please!".

And just like that, she was caught up in a whirlwind of emotions. The past, the present, the future. all happening together in unison. She felt his lips gently come down on hers, gentle but passionate. Hungry, but full of love and regard. She returned his kiss with full passion. She was overwhelmed with how amazing he felt. His warmth and strength. His love for her passed right through his lips and into hers. It had been so long since she had felt this way. It felt perfect. Like nothing else but a gift from God.

"Elizabeth!"

The door to the cabin opened, the midnight air and breeze blew in. Lucas was standing there. He had come to her rescue. Elizabeth and Nathan, lips still lost in a loving embrace, parted to face him


	2. Moving Forward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More with Elizabeth and Nathan while Elizabeth deals with the past, present, and the future. This chapter has sweet memories of Jack and a first date for Nathan and Elizabeth.

Chapter 2

Tender Reflections

Elizabeth loved her walks around the pond. Just as her rides to their spot on her horse was perfect for "getting the cobwebs out", her morning walks around the pond did just the same. She glanced at the beauty all around the horizon as the sun peeked over the mountains and made its greetings for a new day. A new day was dawning, but the morning mist that rose over the water, seemed to hold the echoes of the past. Many thoughts of the past, the present, and the future were in her mind recently.

Her strolls around the banks of the pond gave her time to think, reflect, and pray before the hustle and bustle of the day. As she made her way around, Elizabeth also noted the changes in the landscape. Less trees, vegetation, and now more Hope Valley houses, and town structures. Life here had changed a great deal in the last seven years. The future of Hope valley looked promising indeed. And with a smile and a joyful sigh, her future in Hope Valley looked as bright and promising as ever.

Nathan's smile flashed into her mind. She was ever so grateful for the blessings in her life. She had lost Jack, but God was giving her so many blessings at the present time. Elizabeth was completely humbled by a second chance at love. A second chance to share her heart. And most importantly, she realized that all things certainly do work together for good for those who love Him."

Elizabeth realized that it was in the hard seasons of life where we grow the most. It's those trying times that He is molding and shaping us for His work and His Glory. Having gone through the most difficult thing in her life so far, she is now thankful for who she is today because of it. Branching out into pioneer life and teaching here, away from her family, falling in love, and losing love, certainly made her a different person than she was when she arrived in Hope Valley.

And in thinking about the future, If there was any day that she needed to ponder that, it was NOW. Her thoughts drifted to her kiss with Nathan. They had kissed! The thought ran chills down her spine. With their kiss, they opened a door, walked through it, and now It was impossible to turn and go back now. As much as the thought of this scared her, it was thrilling just the same! She was very much looking forward to her next encounter with Nathan Grant.

While she certainly had feelings for Nathan, she wondered many things. Could she give away her heart again? Why did God bring another Mountie into her life? Surely He wouldn't allow the same pain. But who was she to question? She could lose Lucas just the same as Rosemary had almost lost Lee.

As Elizabeth rounded the edge of the pond she saw the rowboat. Elizabeth's mind began to drift to the past as it so often did.

…"And for your thoughts?"

Elizabeth smiled as she sat across from jack in the rowboat on the pond.

"I'll give it to you for free."

"Rip desperately needs a bath. I hope Abigail made scones this morning. And YOU...look absolutely beautiful."

Elizabeth smiled a blushing smile.

"You know it really isn't a good idea to make a woman blush why you're rowing"

"Why is that?" he grinned.

"Because she might just kiss you, and you might just drop the oars."

"We'd be stuck in the middle of the pond all day" pretending to be perplexed.

"Oh now we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

"Maybe we would."

Elizabeth laughs

"Who would do your morning rounds?" Still grinning a flirtatious grin.

"I'm sure Hope Valley could get along without me for just a day."

"I couldn't." Her smile faded looking serious.

"Sure you could."

"I'm serious Jack. When you had pneumonia and I thought I might lose you…"

"You're never gonna lose me Elizabeth."

"Easy to say that now"

"I knew it, even back then."

"How?"

"I don't know. I just had a feeling it just wasn't my time yet."

"That there was more I was meant to do."

Elizabeth sighed, feeling chills at this memory. In the end, she did lose him. And now it was time to move forward.

It was a new day at school. With so much change starting to happen in her life, she was so relieved to go to school and experience normal.

"Mrs. Thornton, where's Emily today?"

"Oh, Emily is staying home today after the events of yesterday. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Mrs. Thornton, yesterday was very very exciting! Scary, but what an adventure!"

The class erupted. "Yes!, Yay! Let's do it again!."

"Elizabeth, laughed. It was quite the adventure wasn't it!" She couldn't help but to think about her own adventure, grinning inside.

"Class, I'm glad that we are all safe. I'm glad you look at it as an adventure, It was very scary indeed. I'm certainly very grateful for God looking over us."

"We are glad Constable Grant was there too!" "He saved us!"

"Yes I am certainly glad he found us and was able to help keep us safe through the night."

"Mrs. Thornton, are you and Constable Grant going to get married?"

Elizabeth was quite taken aback by the question. She remembered when her students asked her the same question about Jack.

"Umm. Constable Grant and I are... friends." Deciding to keep things simple and to herself for now.

The children and Elizabeth looked toward the back door of the schoolhouse as they heard a knock.

"Constable."

Elizabeth's stomach dropped about a mile as she greeted Nathan...Speaking of Nathan Grant.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I found this in the cabin from last night."

Nathan held up someone's lunch box.

"I thought that this certainly might be needed."

"Oh, it's mine." Robert looked Grateful.

"Thank you very much constable Grant."

"Your welcome, Robert."

"Mrs. Thornton." He nodded at her, tipped his hat with a smile.

"Constable." She blushed.

Before the students could say anything more.

"Ok class, it's time for recess."

Elizabeth found Rosemary hard at work as usual in her house.

"Elizabeth!"

"Rosemary, hi!"

"If you are busy I can come back another time."

"Nonsense. I'm just getting everything ready. Lee's sister is coming to visit!"

"Oh Rosemary that's great news!"

"Elizabeth, I'm so glad you and the children are ok. You've had quite an interesting couple of days!"

"Yes the children and I had quite the adventure indeed. I'm so glad that Emily and all the other children are ok. They were quite shaken up about the whole thing, but now that it's over they seem to think of it all as one big adventure!" I'm sure they'll have stories to tell for quite some time!"

Rosemary took note of Elizabeth's expression. She noticed that Elizabeth seemed particularly happy, and she decided it couldn't be all about Lee's sister coming to visit.

"Ok Elizabeth. Out with it! Something is going on with you. Do you have any news?"

"Yes. I do.."

"This must be about Lucas and Nathan. You know Elizabeth sooner or later you will have to choose. And I believe when the moment is right, you will know."

"Thanks, Rosemary. I think I may have already had that moment."

"Really!"

"Well, at the cabin…"

Elizabeth paused at the memory. She was still trying to come to terms with the new revelation about Nathan. What an answered prayer. In her wildest dreams would never have guessed this could happen.

"Elizabeth?…"

"It's just that he..., and I…we were..." She was completely lost for words. Quite an embarrassing thing being a writer.

"Well, it turns out that Nathan knew Jack."

"What!?" Elizabeth...how can.."

"He knew him really well Rosemary!"

"And he just now told you after all this time?"

"Yes well, he was trying to give me time. He was waiting for the right time to tell me."

" Well...you and Nathan must have had quite a time up on the mountain!"

"Yes we did."

"...Stranded in a cabin, taking care of the children."

"It all sounds... SO romantic!"

"Rosemary, seriously!"

"Sorry Elizabeth." Please do go on.

Well he told me he knew Jack, and that he was with Jack when he died. He was the one that tried to save his life. Jack sent Nathan to Hope Valley to look after me.

"ELIZABETH." Rosemary was absolutely stunned.

"This is incredible news! What a story!"

"Ok what else Elizabeth, there's more. I can see it in your face."

"Nathan and I were sitting in front of the fire, the children all asleep in the other room."

"Oh Elizabeth...this is like a book!"

"And…?"

"Well, I know this sounds crazy, and perhaps too forward,"

"...OH!"

"Rosemary, we kissed!"

"He asked if he could kiss me. And I said yes, please."

"Elizabeth! How magnificent!" moving to embrace Elizabeth in a warm hug.

"Well, obviously you have made your choice."

Elizabeth, sighed as she was put into reality a bit.

Lucas. She still had to face Lucas.

"Yes, I think I did."

"...Ok, do go on."

"Ok well there's even more to the story..."

"Oh Elizabeth, I can tell by your face. Then what happened?"

"And then, Lucas walked in!"

"OH no! OH my!"

"He had come all the way through the mountains in the middle of the night to rescue me."

"We were in the middle of the kiss!"

"Oh no! Rosemary gasped in a shocked realization. On no that poor thing!"

"I know! I hated for him to find out that way! I certainly did not plan on anything happening with Nathan."

"Elizabeth. Have you talked to Lucas yet?"

"No! Rosemary, what am I going to say to him? He is such an amazing man! He went all that way for me and the students. And he has done so very much for me."

"It breaks my heart to have to break his."

"Elizabeth you have to tell him. You have to be honest about your feelings for Nathan. The longer your wait, the worse it's going to be. The truth shall set you free"

"I know Rosemary, I know."

Elizabeth headed back into town to find Lucas. She had to get this over with.

"Elizabeth!"

Nathan shouted and waved at her on his horse from across the street.

Her stomach once again did that thing. Not the guy she was looking for but she was very glad to see Nathan indeed. She smiled at him coming toward her. He was simply dashing in his red surge. Flashes of their kiss popped into her mind, making her blush all over again.

"Elizabeth. I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?..."

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Nathan, I would love to."

"6:30?"

"I'll be waiting."

A rush of excitement went through her whole body. A date with Mountie Nathan.

But first...Lucas.

Elizabeth went off to the Saloon. She knew this conversation had to happen. She opened the door, stepping inside. No Lucas. Only Henry Gowan sat at the bar.

"Henry, Hi!"

"Elizabeth."

"Have you seen Lucas?"

I'm afraid he's not in today. I haven't seen him all day today.

"Hmm."

"If you see him, can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Sure thing."

So much for getting that over with. She thought to herself.

Elizabeth opened the door to a very handsome Nathan with a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

Out of the red surge and into his casual clothes, he still looked as dashing as ever. While she had butterflies in her stomach most of the day, she felt more excited than anything else about spending time with Nathan. She found that Nathan made her feel comfortable and confident.

"Elizabeth you look beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled up at him.

"Ready to go?"

"Oh Nathan, these are gorgeous!" Let me put them in some water."

"Of course."

Elizabeth went to get a vase and water. As she reached for the vase, there it was, the picture of her and Jack on the table. She smiled and slowly picked it up.

"I will always love you Jack." She said smiling at his picture.

While Jack would always be in her heart, she realized that this was the beginning of a new stage in her life. And with that thought, her eyes began to swell with tears.

Elizabeth dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief and walked back to Nathan.

"Elizabeth, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure Elizabeth, we can go to dinner another day if you're not...ready."

"No it's ok Nathan. I'm ready." She smiled up at him.

"I love the flowers."

"Almost as beautiful as you."

"Shall we?" He held out his arm for her to take.

Nathan stepped to open her front door.

They stepped down from Elizabeth's porch and headed out to the street arm and arm.

"So where are we going?" Elizabeth asks.

"It's kind of a surprise." He glanced at her with a smile.

Elizabeth noticed there were a few eyes on them as they were walking down the road in the direction which seemed to be the pond. They would certainly be the talk of the town tomorrow. She didn't mind. She was so glad to be with Nathan. It felt natural to be in his company.

"So, Elizabeth, how was your day? Did the children seem to be ok?"

"Oh I think so. They seemed to think about our time in the mountains as a great adventure! They want to go again!"

"Well I must say, I agree with them!" Nathan looked over at her smiling

"Quite the experience indeed." Grinning at her flirtatiously as they continued down the road.

"I'm just glad that everyone made it home safe and sound. Please don't take any more trips up the mountain without me."

"Constable Grant, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"I know you are. But just in case. "You really gave me a scare Elizabeth."

Nathan led Elizabeth on a walk around the pond; the place where her day began, and the place where the day would end. She held on to Nathan's arm as the sun was beginning to settle at the crest of the mountain tops.

Nathan had prepared the most amazing picnic by the pond. They sat on the blanket as the sun was about to dip down over the church steeple. The conversation seemed to flow freely and naturally with lots of laughs as they shared a wonderful dinner.

"Elizabeth. I should apologize."

"Oh?"

"About the kiss the other night."

I'm sorry if...it was too fast. I hope you didn't think that I took advantage of the circumstances."

"We were both caught up in the moment….and I…" "Well I just don't want you to think I was taking advantage of the situation."

She turned to face him.

"Nathan, I do not regret kissing you."

"I'm glad to hear that Elizabeth." looking into her eyes.

"Can you tell me more?"

"About the kiss?" Looking curiously interested and amused.

"No,"

"About your time with Jack"

"Oh, of course."

"Jack had big plans. He couldn't wait to get home and start building the house he had been working so hard on." He told me about you, where you are from, your family, your sisters.

He told me how you were when you first arrived in Hope Valley."

"Quite the amusing story of when he saw you trying to mount a horse for the first time!"

"OH no." She looked away in embarrassment.

"And how you kind of set the house on fire!"

"And your adventure being a homesteader on a farm for a few days."

She look up at him with a confidence smile. "I've come a long way."

"He adored you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth chilled at the memory of him. Nathan noticed her looking chilled.

"Here." As he took off his jacket and put his jacket around her.

"I will forever be grateful to Jack and the people here in Hope Valley. I have learned so many lessons about life, and about who I am as a person."

"Elizabeth, you are one of the most amazing people I've ever met."

She blushed.

"Thanks."

"My early years moving here on my own, the loss of Jack... it's through those hard times that I have grown, you know. I wouldn't be the same person I am today."

He nodded.

"Take a walk with me?."

"Ok."

"He again held out his arm for her to take."

The sun was nearly set. The twilight created a beautiful scene as they walked around the pond. The mist began to rise above the water, and the frogs began to sing. The fireflies were just starting to flash about in the late spring.

"What's on your mind?" She looked up at him, noticing him in thought."

"Oh nothing, just enjoying the view." looking at her.

"Oh?"

He turned to face her.

"Elizabeth, I'm curious."

"About?"

"How a kiss might feel with you here compared to the cabin."

"Oh."

Elizabeth was beginning to understand that Nathan was at all shy like she thought! She was seeing the real Nathan. The unreserved, honest and open Nathan.

Elizabeth smiled as she look up into his eyes. "What are you going to do about that?"

His mouth was already inches from hers.

"This."

He took her face into his hand as he brought his lips down gently over hers. She felt the jolt of electricity shoot straight through her once again. Wrapping her arm around him stepping closer, she did not want the kiss to end.

He reluctantly pulled away. "Yep. Exactly as I thought it would."

"You?"

"Absolutely." She spoke a little breathlessly as she smiled.

Nathan took her by the hand this time and continued to walk with her around the pond.

She spotted the rowboat that always sat near the pond. Her memory quickly flashed back to this morning's memory. A memory of a memory… Elizabeth seemed to float just the same as she walked serenely and peacefully with Nathan.

Until suddenly Elizabeth stumbled over a rock. Trying to catch her balance, she nearly fell into the water!

Nathan quickly moved to catch her in true Mountie fashion. Elizabeth landed chest to chest in a hug with Nathan as he steadied her.

"Elizabeth are you ok?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit clumsy sometimes. But I can't seem to move my ankle."

"Elizabeth are you injured?"

"I'm not sure. It does hurt a little."

"We need to get your ankle checked out."

And in one quick motion, he swoops her up into his arms.

"Oh!" She said in surprise.

"Let's get you home."

**Notes**

Ok a couple of things. Yes I couldn't help but continue the tradition of Elizabeth hurting her ankle. Wynn Delaney, Jack Thorton, and now Nathan Grant. I loved the scene so much in the book with Wynn, the sledding adventure on the mountain, and the mine looking for Rip with Jack.

Also, yes I kind of borrowed some of the dialogue from 7X9. The conversation between Elizabeth is more canon style.

I had so much fun writing this. I hope your experience reading it is just the same!

I love writing and pretty much getting to step into the lives of these characters!

Please write a review! This helps me stay motivated (or not) to continue writing. And it will also let me see your perspective on things! Thanks!

"

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes**  
> Ok a couple of things. Yes I couldn[t help but to continue the tradition of Elizabeth hurting her ankle. Wynn Delaney, Jack Thorton, and now Nathan Grant. I loved the scene so much in the book with Wynn, the sledding adventure on the mountain, the in mine looking for Rip with Jack.  
> Also, yes I kind of borrowed some of the dialogue from 7X9. The conversation between Elizabeth is more canon style.  
> I had so much fun writing this. I hope your experience reading it is just the same!  
> Please write a review! This helps me stay motivated (or not) to continue writing. And it will also let me see your perspective on things! Thanks!!


	3. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a first date, and the gun scene/final scene from 7X10.

Chapter 4

Embracing Change

Elizabeth couldn't believe that her heart was again breaking for a Mountie. It seemed that she was destined to be with one indeed. With Jack, she had come to terms with the fact that she could die just as easily as he could. She realized that we don't know what the future holds and we certainly can't try to control it. But what she did relinquish is that she could, would, and should risk her heart again. She also considered that she knew this intellectually, but what if she lost Nathan? Could she go through that pain again? Was she ready to embrace and prepare her heart again for that possibility?

This whole injury was very familiar indeed. And at that thought she laughed to herself. Like so much lately, her mind drifted to Jack

"This is all my fault." Elizabeth looked into Jack's eyes

"How's so?"

"No, it's not, it was an accident. You didn't know." Jack smiled at her

"It's crazy," Elizabeth said as she laughed. I spent so much time wondering what happened to you. ...Look what happened to me."

"Well you just proved that being a school teacher is just as dangerous as being a mountie."

"Apparently I did." She smiled at him through the warmth of the flames.

"I just wished you would have picked a less dramatic way to make your point."

Elizabeth smiled as she scoffed.

Jack sighed, "You know, I hear the best thing about arguing, is making up."

"I've heard that too." Jack moved forward, took her face into his hand, his lips so close.

"ELIZABETH!" Rosemary called. Elizabeth was snapped back into the present.

"Oh Elizabeth! Are you ok? What happened?" She was very excited and obviously very concerned as she handed little Jack over to Elizabeth."

"Oh hey sweet boy! Did you have fun with Auntie Rosemary?" Elizabeth smiled at seeing Jack's happy face.

"Rosemary, thanks for watching him tonight."

"Well it looks like you've had quite the evening." "What happened?"

"Nathan didn't mention it?."

"Just that you injured your ankle down by the pond."

"Elizabeth, why don't I go put Jack to bed for you for the night. You rest here and take it easy. I'll be back down soon. And you can tell me everything."

"Thanks, Rosemary."

Elizabeth sat back in her chair and relaxed. She was so grateful for Rosemary and Lee. She could have never managed these two years without them. Being a single mother had so many challenges. And now, you just realized that just perhaps she had Nathan as well.

The thought of Nathan made her stomach do that thing it did when he was around. Her mind went quickly to the kiss they shared earlier in the evening, oh the chills! She acknowledged that what was happening between them was undeniable. This new development in their relationship was exciting, and filled her with much joy and hope. As she sat back comfortably in her chair and sighed, she could still fill his lips on hers, his closeness as he carried her home, his scent, and his lips on her hand as he kissed her goodnight.

"Elizabeth? Are you ok? You seem a hundred miles away."

"Elizabeth was again brought into the present."

"Oh Rosemary, sorry."

"You must have had some evening."

"Yes indeed I did."

"Well?"

"Oh Rosemary, I shouldn't kiss and tell."

"Kiss!?"

"You and Nathan kissed?"

"Yes."

"That's kind of how I got injured."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"Well we took a walk down by the pond at sunset after our picnic and... then we kissed."

"Oh how nice! Rosemary smiled curiously."

My knees did that thing where they wanted to give me away; I tripped clumsily and almost fell into the pond."

"Oh no!"

"But Nathan was so quick to react and caught me. Thank goodness."

"Oh that gentleman! What a good man."

"And then I discovered that my ankle was injured."

"Elizabeth how EVER did you ever manage to get back home?"

"Umm:..blushing. "He carried me."

"HOW ROMANTIC!" Rosemary exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh Elizabeth I couldn't be happier for you!" She said as she embraced Elizabeth.

"Nathan said he would come by in the morning to take me to see Carson."

"Do you think you will be able to walk?"

"I think so. It's starting to feel better already."

"Elizabeth, I'm so glad to see you happy. You...you are positively radiant!"

"Thanks, Rosemary."

"How was little Jack this evening? I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Elizabeth. You know I love that little boy more than anything. I'm always here for you. He was an angel as always."

Elizabeth woke the next morning with a smile on her face. As she dressed herself and Jack for the day, she couldn't help but to feel a little anxious about Nathan knocking on her door. Elizabeth gave herself another look in the mirror, checked her dress, her hair, and lipstick.

Her ankle was feeling much better. She probably didn't need to see Carson but she'd already told Nathan that she would go. And having Nathan fuss over her wasn't the worst thing she decided.

And at that thought there was a knock on the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Good morning." Nathan smiled at her and stepped inside.

"Good morning Nathan." He was dressed in his red surge ready for duty. And of course he looked breathtaking.

"Elizabeth. Good to see you on your feet. Feeling better?"

"I am. Still a little sore but I'm able to walk today."

"Good." Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. We better get going before school."

Nathan wrapped an arm around Elizabeth to help her down the porch steps.

It was still early, not many people were out and about yet. Elizabeth was thankful for that. They found an easy stride and pace as they stepped out to the beautiful morning.

"Elizabeth, I wanted to tell you that I have to leave town for a few days. The prisoner that I arrested is standing trial. I have to go as his arresting officer. I should be back in a couple of days.

"I see."

"I've already taken care of arrangements for Ally. I didn't want to burden you with your injury and all."

"Nathan…"

Before she could speak... "Elizabeth, do not worry about me."

Elizabeth knew the life that she was about to start living. Yet her instinct was to hold on to him and never let go. But If she was going to do this... again, she was determined to not live in fear. There would be times when he would be in danger, times when he would be away. But love was worth the risk she had decided. All good things come from above; and there was certainly something good and wonderful between the two of them. To deny her feelings and run from the relationship would be even worse. Elizabeth decided to trust God to bring her through no matter what. Her pain of losing Jack had taught her many things about Love and life.

"Nathan. I hope all goes well."

"Will you be leaving today?"

"Yes that's the plan."

They reached Carson's office. Nathan helped her up the stairs and opened the door for her.

Elizabeth, why don't I come back with my horse and give you a ride to school.

"Thanks Nathan, that's a great idea." She smiled at him.

"So, you still have your foot. I see he didn't have to amputate." Nathan said as he jumped down from his horse to meet Elizabeth.

"Very funny." Yes thankfully my ankle is going to be just fine. Thanks for your help.

"Hey this is all my fault. I'm the one who kissed you and made you trip and fall."

"Yes. But I'm the one who kissed you back."

Nathan took her hand and smiled.

"Ready to go?" Nathan said as he gave her a leg up.

"Careful."

"Here we go." She was able to mount the horse smoothly, thanks to Nathan.

Elizabeth sat in front of Nathan. She could already feel his warmth and smell his scent.

"Elizabeth did I mention you look beautiful today. Radiant actually."

"You know that's funny, Rosemary said the same thing about me last night." She said as her stomach and heart reacted to his warm breath so close to her neck. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself."

"Oh." Did something special happen last night...to make you glow with radiance?"

"I think so." She blushed.

" And I think I'm going to miss all the fuss over me when you're gone."

"I'll be back soon. And I will fuss over you again, no problem."

"Here we are." as they arrived at the steps into the schoolhouse.

Nathan jumped down to help her down.

"Down you go." as he lifted her down very gently to the ground. Elizabeth landed in a hug with him... again.

"Elizabeth, I hope you have a good day. He smiled at her as their faces were ever so close."

Elizabeth looked into his eyes. "You too Nathan. Please be safe. Thanks for the ride." She said as she stepped back to an acceptable distance.

"My pleasure." Nathan nodded and tipped his hat to her.

And with that she made her way up into the schoolhouse. Probably still blushing.

Later on that day Elizabeth made her way to the mercantile. It was a beautiful afternoon and she had had a great day of school. She stepped in to pick up the things on her list. She had planned to make dinner for Nathan when he returned to town.

"Good day Ned!"

Elizabeth saw Fiona run in, frantically.

"Ned, I need all the bandages and Gauze that you have. Someone's been shot!"

"What's going on?" Elizabeth froze. Her heart picked up its pace.

"Who?"

Elizabeth put down her basket and ran outside. And then she remembered. The prisoner, Nathan. Oh no. No, no it couldn't be.

Suddenly everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Elizabeth just stood, frozen to the spot. She saw Carson in the wagon examining what looked to be a man wearing red. She saw him say the words "He's gone."

Her whole world seemed to stop, she was spinning in slow motion. Her Nathan was gone. She had let her heart be open and now it was shattered again. She felt her body grow cold and her stomach felt as if it was launched into her throat.

Why God? No, taking her thoughts captive, I trust you God. Not my will but yours be done Lord. You've sent me into the fire yet again and I will overcome. Lord please be with Nathan. She paused in prayerful, stunned, but humbled silence. Lord I submit myself and my heart to you, for you are my way. You never said my path here would be easy. And with complete submission, she sobbed. Allow acceptance to settle in her heart.

Upon hearing footsteps, Elizabeth turned to look behind her. In slow motion still, it took her eyes a long time to understand who she was seeing. She had to blink several times through here teary eyes to make sure.

Red surge. Nathan.

Breaking out of slow motion, she dashed to embrace him. He wasn't the Mountie in the wagon. He hadn't been shot. Her brain was slowly coming to terms.

"Nathan, I saw… I thought...you're ok!. "Thank God you're ok!" Were the words she managed to speak as she held him tightly.

"Elizabeth. I'm sorry you had to experience that. I know what you must have thought, what you must be thinking...what happened before..." Nathan wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin down on her head that was resting on his chest.

They embraced for a good long while. In the slow-motion moment of their embrace her past, present, and future seemed to merge as one. With the familiarity of past seeming to be so present, Elizabeth also knew in that moment that she had wholeheartedly and literally embraced change and stepped into her future, ran actually. She was overwhelmed with the love she had for him. And even if something happened to him one day, and she had to be alone again, she knew that she would be ok. Love was worth the risk. And Elizabeth also knew that she would never really be alone.

"Nathan, are you ok? What happened"

"Elizabeth, I'm not quite ready to talk about it yet."

Nathan took her hand. "I have to go talk to Bill. Come with me?"

Nathan took her by the hand and led her down the street to Bill's office.

As she walked hand in hand with Nathan, with all eyes seemingly on the two of them, Elizabeth realized that no matter her past, or what was happening now in the present, she had embraced the future with Nathan. And whatever they faced from now on, they could face it together.

Chapter 5 coming soon!

I would love to hear what you think! Leave me a message! Thanks for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you think! Leave me a note! Thanks so much for taking the time to read. Its been a joy having the time to be creative and write!


	4. Embracing Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own version of the season seven finale tied into my own Elizabeth/Nathan story. Enjoy!!

Chapter 4

Embracing Change

Elizabeth couldn't believe that her heart was again breaking for a Mountie. It seemed that she was destined to be with one indeed. With Jack, she had come to terms with the fact that she could die just as easily as he could. She realized that we don't know what the future holds and we certainly can't try to control it. But what she did relinquish is that she could, would, and should risk her heart again. She also considered that she knew this intellectually, but what if she lost Nathan? Could she go through that pain again? Was she ready to embrace and prepare her heart again for that possibility?

This whole injury was very familiar indeed. And at that thought she laughed to herself. Like so much lately, her mind drifted to Jack

"This is all my fault." Elizabeth looked into Jack's eyes

"How's so?"

"No, it's not, it was an accident. You didn't know." Jack smiled at her

"It's crazy," Elizabeth said as she laughed. I spent so much time wondering what happened to you. ...Look what happened to me."

"Well you just proved that being a school teacher is just as dangerous as being a mountie."

"Apparently I did." She smiled at him through the warmth of the flames.

"I just wished you would have picked a less dramatic way to make your point."

Elizabeth smiled as she scoffed.

Jack sighed, "You know, I hear the best thing about arguing, is making up."

"I've heard that too." Jack moved forward, took her face into his hand, his lips so close.

"ELIZABETH!" Rosemary called. Elizabeth was snapped back into the present.

"Oh Elizabeth! Are you ok? What happened?" She was very excited and obviously very concerned as she handed little Jack over to Elizabeth."

"Oh hey sweet boy! Did you have fun with Auntie Rosemary?" Elizabeth smiled at seeing Jack's happy face.

"Rosemary, thanks for watching him tonight."

"Well it looks like you've had quite the evening." "What happened?"

"Nathan didn't mention it?."

"Just that you injured your ankle down by the pond."

"Elizabeth, why don't I go put Jack to bed for you for the night. You rest here and take it easy. I'll be back down soon. And you can tell me everything."

"Thanks, Rosemary."

Elizabeth sat back in her chair and relaxed. She was so grateful for Rosemary and Lee. She could have never managed these two years without them. Being a single mother had so many challenges. And now, you just realized that just perhaps she had Nathan as well.

The thought of Nathan made her stomach do that thing it did when he was around. Her mind went quickly to the kiss they shared earlier in the evening, oh the chills! She acknowledged that what was happening between them was undeniable. This new development in their relationship was exciting, and filled her with much joy and hope. As she sat back comfortably in her chair and sighed, she could still fill his lips on hers, his closeness as he carried her home, his scent, and his lips on her hand as he kissed her goodnight.

"Elizabeth? Are you ok? You seem a hundred miles away."

"Elizabeth was again brought into the present."

"Oh Rosemary, sorry."

"You must have had some evening."

"Yes indeed I did."

"Well?"

"Oh Rosemary, I shouldn't kiss and tell."

"Kiss!?"

"You and Nathan kissed?"

"Yes."

"That's kind of how I got injured."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"Well we took a walk down by the pond at sunset after our picnic and... then we kissed."

"Oh how nice! Rosemary smiled curiously."

My knees did that thing where they wanted to give me away; I tripped clumsily and almost fell into the pond."

"Oh no!"

"But Nathan was so quick to react and caught me. Thank goodness."

"Oh that gentleman! What a good man."

"And then I discovered that my ankle was injured."

"Elizabeth how EVER did you ever manage to get back home?"

"Umm:..blushing. "He carried me."

"HOW ROMANTIC!" Rosemary exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh Elizabeth I couldn't be happier for you!" She said as she embraced Elizabeth.

"Nathan said he would come by in the morning to take me to see Carson."

"Do you think you will be able to walk?"

"I think so. It's starting to feel better already."

"Elizabeth, I'm so glad to see you happy. You...you are positively radiant!"

"Thanks, Rosemary."

"How was little Jack this evening? I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Elizabeth. You know I love that little boy more than anything. I'm always here for you. He was an angel as always."

Elizabeth woke the next morning with a smile on her face. As she dressed herself and Jack for the day, she couldn't help but to feel a little anxious about Nathan knocking on her door. Elizabeth gave herself another look in the mirror, checked her dress, her hair, and lipstick.

Her ankle was feeling much better. She probably didn't need to see Carson but she'd already told Nathan that she would go. And having Nathan fuss over her wasn't the worst thing she decided.

And at that thought there was a knock on the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Good morning." Nathan smiled at her and stepped inside.

"Good morning Nathan." He was dressed in his red surge ready for duty. And of course he looked breathtaking.

"Elizabeth. Good to see you on your feet. Feeling better?"

"I am. Still a little sore but I'm able to walk today."

"Good." Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. We better get going before school."

Nathan wrapped an arm around Elizabeth to help her down the porch steps.

It was still early, not many people were out and about yet. Elizabeth was thankful for that. They found an easy stride and pace as they stepped out to the beautiful morning.

"Elizabeth, I wanted to tell you that I have to leave town for a few days. The prisoner that I arrested is standing trial. I have to go as his arresting officer. I should be back in a couple of days.

"I see."

"I've already taken care of arrangements for Ally. I didn't want to burden you with your injury and all."

"Nathan…"

Before she could speak... "Elizabeth, do not worry about me."

Elizabeth knew the life that she was about to start living. Yet her instinct was to hold on to him and never let go. But If she was going to do this... again, she was determined to not live in fear. There would be times when he would be in danger, times when he would be away. But love was worth the risk she had decided. All good things come from above; and there was certainly something good and wonderful between the two of them. To deny her feelings and run from the relationship would be even worse. Elizabeth decided to trust God to bring her through no matter what. Her pain of losing Jack had taught her many things about Love and life.

"Nathan. I hope all goes well."

"Will you be leaving today?"

"Yes that's the plan."

They reached Carson's office. Nathan helped her up the stairs and opened the door for her.

Elizabeth, why don't I come back with my horse and give you a ride to school.

"Thanks Nathan, that's a great idea." She smiled at him.

"So, you still have your foot. I see he didn't have to amputate." Nathan said as he jumped down from his horse to meet Elizabeth.

"Very funny." Yes thankfully my ankle is going to be just fine. Thanks for your help.

"Hey this is all my fault. I'm the one who kissed you and made you trip and fall."

"Yes. But I'm the one who kissed you back."

Nathan took her hand and smiled.

"Ready to go?" Nathan said as he gave her a leg up.

"Careful."

"Here we go." She was able to mount the horse smoothly, thanks to Nathan.

Elizabeth sat in front of Nathan. She could already feel his warmth and smell his scent.

"Elizabeth did I mention you look beautiful today. Radiant actually."

"You know that's funny, Rosemary said the same thing about me last night." She said as her stomach and heart reacted to his warm breath so close to her neck. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself."

"Oh." Did something special happen last night...to make you glow with radiance?"

"I think so." She blushed.

" And I think I'm going to miss all the fuss over me when you're gone."

"I'll be back soon. And I will fuss over you again, no problem."

"Here we are." as they arrived at the steps into the schoolhouse.

Nathan jumped down to help her down.

"Down you go." as he lifted her down very gently to the ground. Elizabeth landed in a hug with him... again.

"Elizabeth, I hope you have a good day. He smiled at her as their faces were ever so close."

Elizabeth looked into his eyes. "You too Nathan. Please be safe. Thanks for the ride." She said as she stepped back to an acceptable distance.

"My pleasure." Nathan nodded and tipped his hat to her.

And with that she made her way up into the schoolhouse. Probably still blushing.

Later on that day Elizabeth made her way to the mercantile. It was a beautiful afternoon and she had had a great day of school. She stepped in to pick up the things on her list. She had planned to make dinner for Nathan when he returned to town.

"Good day Ned!"

Elizabeth saw Fiona run in, frantically.

"Ned, I need all the bandages and Gauze that you have. Someone's been shot!"

"What's going on?" Elizabeth froze. Her heart picked up its pace.

"Who?"

Elizabeth put down her basket and ran outside. And then she remembered. The prisoner, Nathan. Oh no. No, no it couldn't be.

Suddenly everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Elizabeth just stood, frozen to the spot. She saw Carson in the wagon examining what looked to be a man wearing red. She saw him say the words "He's gone."

Her whole world seemed to stop, she was spinning in slow motion. Her Nathan was gone. She had let her heart be open and now it was shattered again. She felt her body grow cold and her stomach felt as if it was launched into her throat.

Why God? No, taking her thoughts captive, I trust you God. Not my will but yours be done Lord. You've sent me into the fire yet again and I will overcome. Lord please be with Nathan. She paused in prayerful, stunned, but humbled silence. Lord I submit myself and my heart to you, for you are my way. You never said my path here would be easy. And with complete submission, she sobbed. Allow acceptance to settle in her heart.

Upon hearing footsteps, Elizabeth turned to look behind her. In slow motion still, it took her eyes a long time to understand who she was seeing. She had to blink several times through here teary eyes to make sure.

Red surge. Nathan.

Breaking out of slow motion, she dashed to embrace him. He wasn't the Mountie in the wagon. He hadn't been shot. Her brain was slowly coming to terms.

"Nathan, I saw… I thought...you're ok!. "Thank God you're ok!" Were the words she managed to speak as she held him tightly.

"Elizabeth. I'm sorry you had to experience that. I know what you must have thought, what you must be thinking...what happened before..." Nathan wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin down on her head that was resting on his chest.

They embraced for a good long while. In the slow-motion moment of their embrace her past, present, and future seemed to merge as one. With the familiarity of past seeming to be so present, Elizabeth also knew in that moment that she had wholeheartedly and literally embraced change and stepped into her future, ran actually. She was overwhelmed with the love she had for him. And even if something happened to him one day, and she had to be alone again, she knew that she would be ok. Love was worth the risk. And Elizabeth also knew that she would never really be alone.

"Nathan, are you ok? What happened"

"Elizabeth, I'm not quite ready to talk about it yet."

Nathan took her hand. "I have to go talk to Bill. Come with me?"

Nathan took her by the hand and led her down the street to Bill's office.

As she walked hand in hand with Nathan, with all eyes seemingly on the two of them, Elizabeth realized that no matter her past, or what was happening now in the present, she had embraced the future with Nathan. And whatever they faced from now on, they could face it together.

Chapter 5 coming soon!

I would love to hear what you think! Leave me a message! Thanks for reading.


	5. A Kiss to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth takes off her wedding ring while remember her last kiss from Jack. Where will the new path with Nathan Grant take her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was inspired by the brief moment shown of Elizabeth removing her wedding ring. Enjoy!!! You Kudos make my world!!

Chapter 5

A Kiss To Remember

Elizabeth felt her lips crash against her husbands for the last time. Knowing that this could be the final kiss for an indefinite time, she felt her heart shatter and her stomach swell with emotion. She felt as if the two of them were spinning in slow motion, caught up in the pain of the separation that was inevitable. Elizabeth tried to take in every last bit of him before he jumped on his horse and rode away indefinitely. Breathing in his scent, feeling his neck, his hair, his strong arms around her, It was too much to bear. How could she let him go? Then he turned to his horse, climbed up and started to ride away out of sight. Not being able to let him go, in pain, Elizabeth called out to her beloved husband. "Jack!" Elizabeth watched as Jack stopped, climbed down from his horse and hurriedly came to embrace her once more with a kiss full of passion and pain. Tears flowed from Elizabeth's distraught eyes as their faces nuzzled as close as possible. She sobbed as Jack took her hand, and kissed her wedding ring. In the moment she realized that she would treasure his kiss every time she felt her ring on her finger or looked at it. She loved what the ringed represented. She loved the fact that she was his and he was hers. They belonged to each other now. Feeling a little easier, she gave Jack a brief smile as he turned to mount his horse once more.

Elizabeth found herself weeping as she looked down at her wedding ring. The memory of the kiss on her beautiful wedding ring felt so real now so heavy on her heart. The ring had been a very special connection with Jack and a promise he made to her upon leaving. The kiss of her ring spoke 1000 words. And indeed if that kiss on her ring spoke it would have said, I promise I will always be with you, I am yours always, you are my future, you are the future mother of my children, I will always protect you, I would die for you.

The memory of the last kiss with Jack seemed liked yesterday but also felt like another life. Indeed, stopping to reflect, it was a lifetime ago. She was no longer the same person as she was then. Through her trials in a new place, finding love, and loss of love, she became a new person, a stronger person better equipped for her calling. Her calling that is to serve as a wife, a mother, and a teacher. She was not done, there was much more to do.

It was time, she decided; time to remove the ring. Her heart, though filled with pain and sorrow, was also at the very same time filled with humility and complete awe. How could she be so blessed to have found love once again. She was so overwhelmed with emotion as tears began to spill from her eyes. Where there was once only pain and sorrow, there was now a new flourishing and wiser woman ready for what was next.

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she slowly slid the ring from her finger and placed it in the box with Jack's letter. Thank you for sending Nathan to me my dearest Jack. I know you will always be with me and I will see you again one day.

A knock on the door startled Elizabeth back to reality. She rose quickly to open the door.

"Nathan." Elizabeth smiled. And then Elizabeth saw concern in Nathan's eyes.

"Elizabeth are you ok?"

Elizabeth realized that she must look quite the mess at the moment with her tear stained face.

"Yes, I um…" She managed as she held her posture confidently.

"Hey." But Nathan didn't buy it. He didn't wait another second for her to respond. Nathan moved to embrace her.

She felt his warm strong arms around her and instantly felt at ease. Instantly the memory of Jack's arms around her returned as it lingered in her heart and mind from minutes before. But In this moment's embrace, Elizabeth realized how overwhelmingly grateful she was for Nathan.

Nathan parted from her slightly to look in her eyes, he pushed her hair to the side to hold her face in his hand. The caring and concerned eyes that were staring back at her made her eyes fill with tears once again. She was overwhelmed with gratitude.

Nathan let his hands run comfortingly down her arms and then reached for her hands. She was now realizing how naked and lite her hand felt without her ring. It had been several years now wearing the ring without ever taking it off. She wondered if Nathan would notice. She probably should have taken it off weeks ago when their courtship began, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. And now, after going through the emotions of that brief moment, believing that she had lost Nathan to a gunshot, it was in that brief prayerful moment that she came to a place of surrender and humility. Elizabeth boldly realized that she could go on regardless.

"Elizabeth, I...your ring."

At his realization, her tears began to flow freely. Tears not of pain but of perhaps the surrender of her heart.

"Elizabeth, I can't imagine how difficult this must be." "Would you prefer if I go?"

He was obviously realizing that this was a time where she may have needed to be alone. She respected him greatly for that. But honestly, there was no one she would rather be with now than him.

"Oh no, please don't go." She was quick to reply. She was truly grateful for his presence at this time.

Nathan paused in reflection.

"You know one of the funniest stories that Jack ever told me about the two of you was when you coached your student's baseball teams against each other."

Elizabeth smiled at the fond memory. She appreciated what he was trying to do.

"I bet he didn't tell you the real story."

"Which was?"

"I was totally the better coach."

"I could totally believe that." He looked down at her as he smiled, there is nothing you can't seem to do."

"Thanks Nathan." And thanks for lightening the mood.

"Elizabeth, I came to see if you would walk into town with me."

"Hmm, what's the occasion."

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to be seen holding your hand."

She grinned and blushed.

"We have to give everyone something to talk about now right?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Whatever would they do without us?"

Nathan took the hand that he was holding and placed it on his lips. The same hand that once held the ring, she couldn't help but notice. And the same hand that had been kissed by Jack. And at that she let out a small and surprised sigh.

"Elizabeth?" Nathan obviously concerned.

"She quickly resumed a smile."

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking..."

"Nathan it's ok. It's okay to hold my hand tightly but you... don't have to hold my... heart so tightly."

Elizabeth stepped closer to him. "I am truly grateful for all that I have been through. I am a different person, a stronger one indeed. And I'm ever so thankful and grateful to have gone down the path that led me to you."

"I don't know what the future holds. I don't know if my time with you, or our time together is one more day or many more years. But what I do know is that whatever happens, it's not my will but His will be done." I was never promised an easy life. And what I also know is that my purpose here, is far greater than any suffering and discomfort along the way. So, Nathan, my heart is open to you and wherever the path together takes us."

"Elizabeth, I can't tell you how much it is an honor to know you. And how much you inspire me." I hope and pray that I can honor you in the way that you truly deserve."

Elizabeth looked up into his gorgeous eyes. "Nathan, it's an honor to have you in my life." I will be forever grateful for what you did for Jack and now me.

And with that he leaned toward her, cupping his hand around her face again. Elizabeth stepped even closer into his embrace as he brought his lips down so gently to hers. Elizabeth took in his comfort and his presence, breathing in his scent as she felt the fabric of his red surge around her. Not wanting the kiss to end, she reached around to place her hand on his neck pulling him closer allowing the kiss deepen.

Nathan pulled away slowly and gently and took her hands once more into his. "Well, umm, now that we both are an emotional mess!" They both sighed and laughed together in relief. "How about that walk into town?"

Elizabeth smiled up at him.

"How is that ankle of yours?" He Grinned as he gave her fingers a squeeze.

"Great thanks to you."

"Actually I'm pretty sure the ankle injury is entirely my fault." He smiled at her.

"Oh Nathan, my clumsiness is not your fault."

"Well I'm the one who kissed you and made you almost fall into the pond."

"True," She grinned a flirtatious smile. "But It was totally worth it."

"I'd be glad to help you get over your clumsiness anytime , if you would like to take more walks with me down by the pond."

"Would you now. I would be honored." She smiled.

"Elizabeth." He said as he held out his arm to lead her out the door.

"Shall we."

"We shall."

Thanks for reading!

This chapter/scene was inspired by the trailer showing Elizabeth taking off her wedding ring. I can't wait to have more scenes from season 8 to inspire more chapters! Please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy. I love any comment or KUDOS. THANKS FOR READING!!!


End file.
